Brother's Regret
by Cody The Pikachu
Summary: How did Scowler get so apologetic when Patchi saves him from the Gorgosaurus? Find out his feelings and thinking as he develops and changes for the better. Set during the movie, and rated K for violence.


**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to my newest story! This will be only a short one, and I'll explain why. Scroll down, and you'll see. ****This will have only one chapter, and it'll be from Walking With Dinosaurs: The Movie, and I love the movie. I got this movie last Saturday, and let's say I've already watched it three times.**

**Anyways, this will be in Scowler's POV when he reflects over banishing Patchi from the herd and then how he begins to feel after that. And then it'll include him being mauled by Gorgon and how he comes to accept Patchi as the new leader of the herd. Hey, if jerks changing their ways is wrong, I don't wanna be right.**

**Enough of that now. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Walking With Dinosaurs: The Movie doesn't belong to me, and neither does the actual TV series. They belong to BBC Earth.**

**Publishing Date: April 24, 2014**

**...**

_**A Brother's Regret**_

They were duking it out. Two Pachyrhinosaurs. Two brothers.

Scowler had enough of Patchi trying to resist him, not after how he had stolen his herd from him. With a final push, he managed to push the smaller dinosaur into a ditch, making Patchi roar in surprise as a small alpine tree fell over him. Due to being stuck in the ditch, he was no longer able to move.

"Want some more, _Patch_?" the older Pachyrhinosaurus snarled as his younger brother struggled beneath the fallen tree. When he at last laid down in defeat, he snorted, "That's what I thought. And by the way...you're out of the herd."

Scowler sneered down at Patchi, revelling in the defeat that showed in him giving up. He had had enough of his runty brother trying to get him to be nice, and of course Alex wasn't going to persuade him, the annoying little bird. Now that Major was no longer the leader of the herd, no one was going to tell him to be nice to those weaker than him. And besides, he had crossed the line by taking his herd from him at the frozen lake all because he was too weak to fight.

Then, with a bellow, he turned away and roared to his herd, "Move out!"

All the Pachyrhinosaurs did...except for Juniper. The lovely young female was heading towards Patchi, and Scowler didn't know what she saw in him. He had tried his best to keep her away from him, and yet she always came back for him.

"Are you okay?" Juniper was asking. Patchi let out a weak groan, and she said, "Patchi, hang in there. I'm fixing to help you."

_Too late, _Scowler sneered silently. Stalking over to her, he started nudging her away and snapped, "What're you doing, Juniper? I said move out! You know the rules."

Juniper stared at him fiercely. "You can't just leave him like that," she retorted. "He's your brother!"

"I don't have a brother," Scowler snorted, pushing her away. "Now get back to the herd."

"...Juniper..." He heard Patchi groan as the two marched away. "...don't go..."

_I'm also tired of him whining,_ Scowler thought, shaking his head. _Let the predators get to him. I don't care._

And with that, the Pachyrhinosaurus herd went on its migration route.

**(Author's Note: I don't believe Alex is annoying. He's funny!)**

**...**

They were arriving at Ambush Valley, the place where he, Juniper, and his so-called brother Patchi were separated from the herd. But so far, Scowler had not seen or smelled any sign of a Gorgosaurus or any other predator that would make a quick snack out of a young Pachyrhinosaurus. Scowler didn't look back to where Patchi was, knowing that he did the right thing in abandoning him.

But strangely...his conscious wasn't letting him go. Scowler had a nagging thought at the back of his huge skull, a thought that was scolding him for leaving his brother behind. No matter how much he thought that banishing Patchi was for the good of the herd, that thought came back to him.

_What would Bulldust say if he saw what you did?_ the thought scolded, reminding Scowler of his own father, the huge yet proud Pachyrhinosaurus who was the leader of the herd before Major. _Bulldust wouldn't leave any of the weak behind! What kind of leader are you?_

_Hey, I'm a good leader! _Scowler thought angrily. _I often keep the herd safe!_

But the voice retorted, _Oh yeah, leading the herd over a lake of thing ice was a _sure _way of keeping them safe. You were too stubborn to realize that, so Patchi did the leading for you! And how do you repay him? By fighting him and leaving him to die! You're no leader!_

Scowler was about to growl again when he was interrupted by another growl...and this time, the rdeep sound didn't come from a Pachyrhinosaurus. Up ahead were four Gorgosaurs, stalking quite boldly towards the herd, their sharp white teeth glinting in the pale sunlight. As a hatchling, Scowler would have been scared of them and tried to stick with the herd.

_Not anymore, _he though. _I'm as big as them now. I'm a better dinosaur._

Bellowing a challenge, he lumbered forward until he was between his herd and the predators. The leader of the pack, a large male Gorgosaurus with blue scales, roared in return and lunged at him, trying to grab for his leg. Scowler dodged around him and tried headbutting him in the side...only for another pair of teeth to trip and fall. One of the smaller Gorgosaurs had darted forth and tried assisting the pack leader.

Scowler turned around to face Gorgon only for the carnivore to grab him by the horns on his frill, making him unable to turn properly. He groaned in pain as those clawed feet raked at his face, and he saw blood on the tips of those talons, making the other Gorgosaurs excited for blood. There was no way he was going to give up, but his strength was failing, and he collapsed onto his side. That was a bad time to do so, for Gorgon was now on top of him, raking at his back with his claws.

As if that wasn't enough, the herd had already started to scatter in Ambush Valley. The leader of the Pachyrhinosaurus herd was now alone.

"Scowler!"

Shocked, Scowler looked up at the owner of the familiar voice. It was Patchi, the brother he had banished from the herd. But now, he couldn't bring himself to yell at his brother, not with a pack of Gorgosaurus trying to kill him.

"Patchi!" he gasped as Gorgon slashed at his back. "Don't just stand there! Get out of here! Now!"

"But you're my brother! We have to stick together!" Patchi insisted, running forth and facing the Gorgosaurus with a challenging roar.

Scowler groaned with pain and irritation, "I meant run away!"

Patchi nodded. "I know what you meant!"

"Go on!" Scowler insisted, watching the other Gorgosaurs stalk nearer. "Don't worry, I'm wearing them out!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Patchi retorted.

Scowler managed to finally throw Gorgon off as he faced the pack. "Save the herd! Get them to safety!" As Patchi didn't move, he insisted, "You don't have to owe me, little bro. Don't be a hero!"

But Patchi didn't move, only to look away and mutter to himself. Scowler resisted the urge to call him weak, for he felt it was his attitude that got them into this mess in the first place.

"Hang on, you guys! I'm gonna give you some air support! Everyone look to the skies!"

They all looked up to see Alex take off from a rock and fly over towards them. Despite his earlier irritation at the black-and-red bird, Scowler felt rather appreciative of him. Perhaps he could distract the Gorgosaurs while the herd marched off to safety.

"Help is on the way...hold it! Bug break!" Before being thrown back to the ground by Gorgon, Scowler saw Alex land near a pile of something and peck at it. "An army marches on its stomach, you know!"

_Dumb birdbrain! _Scowler growled to himself.

But as Patchi stood there, he groaned, "You know I'm right, Patchi. I'm already a goner. Take the herd away from here! Go while you still can!"

He grunted as the Gorgosaurus took a hold of his neck this time and clamped his razor sharp teeth on it. Scowler was going to get back up, but an ache in his chest made him go down and start coughing. That was a major weak point for a Pachyrhinosaurus, and he had even seen Bulldust die this way when Gorgon attacked them in the forest fire years ago. It appeared that he was going to go the same way as his father.

_It's my fault...Dad told me to watch out for Patchi when he died, _Scowler thought, feeling even more air leave his lungs. _If only I were a better brother...I'm sorry, little bro. I deserve this._

But then...Patchi let out an even louder roar, making the Gorgosaurus look up at him. Then he said something he thought he would never hear him say: "That's right. I'm talking to you, tiny arms!" With an even louder roar, louder than the rest, he bellowed, "Everyone, follow me!"

Patchi began running forth, making the Gorgosaurus let go of Scowler and climb off him...only to be rewarded with a headbutt to the torso. Behind him, the entire herd was running foward, even Juniper, making Scowler realize how much better a leader his brother was than him. The other Gorgosaurs were going to follow their leader in the attack only for Juniper to meet it head-on.

"You messed with the wrong herd, lizard boy! You're about to get served!" she grunted as she headbutted the therapod away from her. Then as Major rushed over and pushed the Gorgosaur down to the ground, she cheered, "Told you!"

Scowler looked around him. All through Ambush Alley, his herd of Pachyrhinosaurus was bravely fighting off the Gorgosaurs with Patchi taking the lead...Patchi, the runt of the litter and the youngest out of the nestlings. Here he was now, proving Scowler's taunts wrong by fighting off their predators. He even appeared to be stronger than Scowler thought he was, for when Gorgon grabbed him in the same weak spot, Patchi powered out of that and headbutted him some more.

Then something happened that turned the tide for the better: the Gorgosaurus had accidentally fitted its comically tiny arm through the hole in Patchi's frill. It was the same one he had gotten when the Troodon snatched him up from the nest years ago. Patchi jerked sideways, there was a sickening snap, and Gorgon wrenched himself away, roaring in pain. From the way its little arm dangled helplessly, he had gotten it broken from the hole in the frill.

"That one's for my brother!" Patchi roared, headbutting Gorgon away with all the power he could muster. "That one's for my dad! And..." He gave the carnivorous dinosaur's jaw a well-served headbutt, knocking several teeth out in the process. "...that's so you'll remember me!"

All around them, the herd was finally giving chase as the Gorgosaurus pack started to flee. Juniper even gave a warning roar to them before they fled across the valley, not looking back.

Beside Scowler, Gorgon roared something to Patchi, and Patchi bellowed, "Name's Patchi, and I'll see you next winter!"

"I...I don't believe it!" Scowler mused aloud, heaving tiredly to his feet. "Patchi did it! He actually did it!"

And as the herd surged forth, the Gorgosaurus finally turned tail and ran after its packmates.

Finally, the battle was over. The other dinosaurs in the herd had just crowded around Patchi, apparently declaring him their new leader and congratulating him. Not that Scowler minded anymore. After what had happened...and what he had done to his brother...he felt he wasn't the true leader after all. He had made sure everyone got a fair chance to fight, and everyone came back out okay. But when he saw Patchi head over to him, he was confused. Shouldn't he be celebrating?

"You hurt, Scowler?" Patchi asked kindly.

Scowler shrugged with a grunt. "I'm okay. Thanks." Now was the time to finally get these changed feelings out in the open. "You know, Patch...you didn't have to do that after...you know, what I did to you. I just wanted to say-"

But what he had to say was interrupted when Patchi roared in his face. So he merely muttered, "I deserved that...and many more. I was a jerk to you in our entire lives. You know that, Alex knows that, Juniper knows that, everyone knows. So...I'm sorry."

Patchi nudged him more gently to his feet. "That's what brothers do."

"Thanks, brother," Scowler said. "I guess this makes you the leader of the herd now. So you might as well go ahead and say it."

"Really?" Patchi asked earnestly. With a nod, he trudged past him and said, "Okay, let's move 'em out!"

Scowler muttered "Sounds good" and watched his little brother go ahead of him. As he watched Patchi and Juniper walk ahead and say something to each other, he found himself wanting to stay in the latter half of the herd. Despite how he had been forgiven, he had a feeling Patchi wouldn't let bygones be bygones that easily...besides the roar. After all what had happened with the fight and the Gorgosaurs, though, just being a follower didn't seem bad after all.

_Is this how Patchi felt? Being a follower? _he mused. _He's been a follower for too long...about time he got to be the leader._

"Kid?" Alex had taken off from whatever he was eating and landed on his frill. "I hope you make it through your wounds, and...you did the right thing, letting Patchi lead the herd. Bulldust would be proud of you two."

"Ah, it was nothing," Scowler muttered. "I just hope we can be in peace now..."

_**The End**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there we go, folks! My first-ever Walking With Dinosaurs story is done! If there's anything wrong here, let me know, and I'll fix it. This story is an explanation of how Scowler's dislike for Patchi eventually grows to respect due to having been saved from the Gorgosaurs. I don't want to bash Scowler because he eventually changed for the better.**

**Speaking of which, four more days will be my 21st birthday. I hope to celebrate it this weekend, though, because it's gonna be busy and boring on Monday. What I hope to get are bookstore gift cards, a pizza, and even a movie or two. Plus, I'll be at the drinking age...though I'm more of a sodaholic than an alcoholic. And no, I won't ever drink alcohol.**

**Read and review, people! Anyone who does will get a virtual plush doll of Patchi, Juniper, Scowler, Alex, or Gorgon wearing party hats...along with their favorite drinks and pizza. I don't allow flames, but I do welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time! And Happy belated Earth Day! **


End file.
